


Strawberries and Mikan

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Dia and Chika visit a cafe, but Chika can't stop teasing her girlfriend.





	Strawberries and Mikan

The spring had come, and with it, warmer weather and brighter days. Dia and Chika decided to take advantage of their mutual day off by just wandering around town. They hung out in the park for a little while, and then decided to visit this new cafe that had opened up. Dia however, was zoning out while the two were waiting for their dessert to arrive.

"Dia-chaaan." Chika called out to her.

"Huh?" Dia blushed when she came to.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Chika sighed.

"Of course I did!" the older woman responded defensively.

"Don't lie Dia. You were totally out of it. You weren't even trying to be inconspicuous."

"What are you talking about Chika?"

Chika was wearing a sly grin as she spoke. "I could tell you were staring at my tits."

"I was not!" Dia flushed and scratched her mole as she denied Chika's assertion.

"Oh please Dia, I know when you're lying." Chika snickered as she continued to tease her girlfriend.

"Well I'm sorry, but when you're wearing such a low cut top, how could I not?" Dia tried rather pitifully to defend herself.

"It's a new shirt, I'm glad you like it." The orange haired girl smiled.

"I never said that. They're just so…obvious. Have they actually gotten bigger?" Dia stammered out.

"Heh?" Chika glanced down. If they had, she hadn't noticed. "I dunno. Life has gotten so busy. Its been a couple weeks, so I can understand that you miss them."

"Miss them? Firstly we shouldn't be discussing this in public; secondly I do not miss them. That's absurd."

"I know you love them."

"They're just breasts, Chika."

"Sure, you don't care. That's why you spend so much time sucking on them in bed." Chika loved how easy it was to tease Dia, and how adorable the older woman looked as she grew increasingly embarrassed. But her fun was at an end when the waitress showed up with their desserts. Chika had ordered a slice of cake with strawberries, and Dia had ordered a slice of German chocolate fudge cake.

"So whose tits do you like more, her's or mine?" Chika started up once the waitress had walked away. Dia choked and took a drink of water.

"I thought we were finished with this conversation? And I didn't notice." She was determined not to get sucked into any more of Chika's nonsense. Chika however wasn't about to let it go.

"Well what about Mari and Kanan? They're larger than me. You ever think about them?" Dia blushed again and wished she could wipe that shit-eating grin off of Chika's face. "Oh! So you have?" Chika laughed as she took another bite of her cake.

"E-even if that were true-and it is not! I love Chika, and everything that comes with her. Except for her incessant need to tease me." Dia quietly confessed. Chika smiled lovingly from across the table.

"You're so cute, Dia."

They continued eating in silence until Chika had an idea. With a mischievous grin she picked a strawberry off of her cake.

"Hey Dia."

"What is it now?" Dia reluctantly asked while she waited for the waitress to come back with their bill. She looked over at her girlfriend as she slid the strawberry in between her breasts an squeezed them together. Dia looked around to see that nobody noticed.

"Chika! You're going too far. You ne-" Dia began to reprimand her, only for Chika to pluck the strawberry out, reach across the table and pop it into Dia's mouth. And with that shit-eating grin, she just said,

"I love you berry much."


End file.
